


Going for gold

by Miss Red (CarolAndNella)



Category: Batman Arkham Series (Games)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shower Sex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Miss%20Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gently toned,</i><br/>Lean and tall,<br/>and <b>desirably</b> coy,<br/>His hard muscled body<br/><b>laced with rivulets,</b><br/>Batman invites Joker into his home, presumably after several months of dating. Batman has not yet come to grips with the relationship, not fully. He shies away from Joker's prompting, but still finds the fire in his heart to remain with him.<br/>Bruce is lured into the steamy warmth of a shower, while Joker cooes him into his first night. Intimate, dripping and still soapy, they lay in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll take you there

Snow drifted down from a cloudy, purple blue sky, bathed in the delicate, seductive curls of night shadows. Batman could see him, lithe and evenly toned, outlined in the harsh yellow light of a street lamp. Bruce stiffened, easing into a defensive crouch, but Joker's eyes were cheerful, his expression managing to look un-threatening. He sauntered over toward Bruce, a low, excited chuckle escaping through his nose as he traced Bruce's face with a careful, flitting gaze. "Busy tonight, Bats?" Joker asked. Straightening, Batman regarded Joker warily, shaking his head, "I was looking for you." He admitted. A glimmer of embarrassment flashed in Joker's eyes as he gave Batman a brief look. "Nothing to do at all?"  
Bruce nodded once, and Joker grinned broadly, slithering up toward Bruce. Batman's core softened as chapped, eager lips showered his face with brief, quick kisses, wreathing Batman's sense of smell with cheap lipstick and strong hair gel. Bruce ducked his head as Joker framed his hands around his face, giggling near Bruce's ear as he pulled off the cowl. "There's my sexy man-hunk." Joker snickered, leaning up on the tips of his toes to bump Bruce's nose with his.

Bruce bent forward, capturing Joker's lips with his own, grabbing fistfuls of the front of Joker's outfit and slamming him against the wall. He weaved around Joker, grazing his teeth against Joker's jawline, hearing him groan in approval. Flashes of the past seemed to dance in Bruce's memory as he touched him, making Bruce inwardly flinch. Joker wasn't sweet, he wasn't good, the Joker was selfish, greedy and conniving, a killer who had every intention of only doing things for personal gain. People didn't get the chance to wake up today, and will never get to see tomorrow,  
because of the Joker.

But even as the abomination Joker had become, Bruce knew with every fiber of his being, that he could never be Batman with out Joker. He couldn't truly be Bruce without the Joker. Joker in question, dangling off his feet, in the grip of Batman's iron fists, craned his head out from under Bruce's neck, tilting his head up to capture Batman's lips. Bruce melted against the curl of Joker's tongue, sending warm tingles spreading around his neck and chest. Joker slung his arms and hands around Bruce's neck for support, twisting up around Batman's waist. The disgusting arousal that crept up the base of Bruce's abdomen made Bruce grunt, pulling back sharply and glaring at Joker.

The Joker made a grumbling noise, passing his tongue over his lips as he gave Bruce an annoyed look, "Oh Bats come on," Joker complained, sagging back on the wall, "This is the fourth time this month." Joker reached a hand up and flicked Bruce's in the forehead annoyedly. "Loosen up, money pants."  
Irritation shot up Batman's spine, and he dropped Joker to his feet, stepping away to let Joker up, "I told you to stop calling me that," Bruce reminded him sternly. Joker rolled his eyes, re-adjusting his suit. "Blah blah blah, one of these days we're going to have to get over this hurdle and go for gold, Bruce," Joker pointed out, meandering closer to suggestively pat Bruce's flank.

Bruce shrugged, looking down at Joker's hand, reaching down to clasp over it. "Perhaps." Bruce murmured. Excitement glittered in Joker's eyes as he animatedly made his way back into Bruce's arms, tapping Bruce's behind. Bruce cleared his throat but Joker didn't react, resting his head on Bruce's chest.  
Joker was right, they really should be comfortable enough to start thinking about sex by now, and they technically should have started messing around weeks ago. But Bruce's morals blocked them from going any further each night. Joker could weasel Bruce into getting almost what he wanted, on occasion, but it hardly went further then groping in the dark, or snogging topless somewhere until Batman was summoned to do Batman work.

Joker tugged on Batman's utility belt, nibbling Bruce's collarbone through the Batsuit. "I wonder if I'll ever see you in the nude." Joker wondered out loud, nudging Bruce's hips with his pelvis. Bruce dipped his head down, catching Joker's eye briefly before catching him in a kiss. Butterflies, no matter how much you dressed them up, were never a manly thing in Bruce's mindset. He was _Batman_. Batman shouldn't get damn butterflies. And yet, they darted around in the pit of his belly, making him shrink away from the thought of opening up to sex with the Joker. Bruce liked Joker. Joker made him feel like Batman. But sex would just make Bruce feel... alienated.  
Psychotic, nasty, evil, ruthless super villain, what right minded, sane individual have sex with someone like that? And had the kind of reputation like Batman? Bruce shoved the ideas aside.

Someone who was charmed by the Joker's tricks would have sex with someone like that. Joker was more then that. Miles more.  
Smart, quick thinking, decisive, calculating, creative, imaginative, everything that was outside of Bruce's rigid bound definitions of what was logical.  
Joker made a brisk, grumbling noise, nudging Bruce onward, "Can we go to that swanky mansion you got?" He asked, "I hear you have football sized showers." He sounded exaggeratedly excited, probably mocking Bruce's wealth again. Bruce rolled his eyes, but nodded, "I'll take you there."


	2. I do Bruce

Joker's loud, not-quite-bad, almost-sexy-but-not, out of key singing was echoing through the halls of Wayne manor, or at least far enough for Bruce to hear. Bruce was in his pajamas, laying in bed as he sketched down random math problems on a note pad. Joker was in the shower. Bruce was finding it hard to keep the ideas and images out of his head, of Joker naked and wet, with shampoo trailing down his body...  
Bruce briskly scratched out his last two math problems and did them over, chewing his lip, trying to force out the flitting thoughts.

The singing faded away, and Joker's voice rose in a yell: "Baaaaats," his tone was pitchy and annoyed, "I need your help with something."  
Bruce frowned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and getting up, ambling toward the showers. He gave a small knock, "What did you need?" He asked through the door. There was some stomping and the sound of the shower head battering the glass with water, and Joker mumbling, "Um, can you come in?" Joker ventured, his voice uncertain. "I just need a hand."

Suspicios, Bruce cracked the door open, feeling a flood of warmth spill in from the chambers beyond. Joker stood in a curtain of steam, hidden behind the foggy shower glass with water streaming down his neck and shoulders. Mesmerized by the scene, Bruce paused to take in what he saw, his heart fluttering in his chest. Joker was in a perfect profile view, having not noticed Bruce yet. Or so Bruce thought.  
A smile broke over Joker's face, glancing over through the mist. It was hot and muggy in the shower room, heavily scented with harsh, flowery shampoo. Joker jerked his head, "Join me."

"N-no, _no._ " Bruce choked out, warmth rushing up toward his face. His pelvis lit up with arousal, making him close the door. "What did you want?" Bruce asked briskly. Joker heaved a sigh, "Nothing." He mumbled. He sounded annoyed and disappointed.  
Bruce paused, trying to swallow down hesitation, squaring his shoulders. He was damn Batman. "Do you really want me in there?" He asked cautiously.  
Joker didn't reply at once, sounding slightly hopeful. "Yes, I do Bruce."

"Wait a moment please." Bruce said, turning swiftly. He darted back to his bedroom, undressing rapidly and pulling a small towel from the miniature bathroom that was adjacent to his room. Then he fished out a box from the cupboard above the sink. It said 'Condoms: Jumbo size' on the front. Bruce took two, and hurried out into the hall, returning to the bathroom door.  
Surprise lit up Joker's face when a naked Bruce tapped on the glass, holding two small plastic wrappers. Bruce knew that Joker recognized them, since the clown grimaced in annoyance.  
Bruce felt exposed and vulnerable, a teeny tiny towel wrapped around his waist. He slid back the shower door, letting the towel drop as he joined Joker inside. Joker yanked him in, grinning broadly, trying to force down manic giggles. He regarded the wrappers with an impatient glance though. " _Condoms_ , Bruce?" Joker queried, wrinkling his nose. "I thought you were a naughty play boy or something."

"It's not that big of a deal." Bruce objected, "You'll forget all about them."  
"It's not like niether of us will get _pregnant,_ Bats." Joker added scathingly. He took the sting out of his words by tracing Bruce's shoulders, coiling up close until warm water soaked Bruce's body. Joker was inspecting Bruce, his hungry eyes giving Bruce's torso, back and chest an admiring look over. At one point, while Joker slithered around Bruce to push him under the shower head, Bruce heard Joker remark "Nice ass."

"Here" Bruce pressed a wrapped condom into Joker's palm. Joker rolled his eyes, "We're clean." He persisted. Bruce shook his head, "It's a Wayne House policy."  
Joker grumbled, tearing open the thing and examining it suspiciously. Bruce turned away, letting the shower preoccupy him as he unwrapped his condom. Joker grunted, "It's too big."  
Bruce snorted, glancing over his shoulder, "It's the kind I use."  
Joker threw him a frustrated look, sticking his tongue out. "You're dick is Godzilla then."

Bruce chuckled, turning away. "There are some smaller ones under the sink in the cupboard," Bruce informed Joker. Joker gave him a thoughtful glance as he vanished from the shower, fumbling under the sink. "I wonder why."  
"They're Richard's." Bruce explained. Joker bonked his head on the inside of the cupboard, clattering around. "Oh GEE, thanks for that Bats." Joker sounded ungracious, stalking back into the shower. "Using the Boy Wonder's condom stash, really romantic..."  
Joker muttered, but before he did anything, Bruce turned around.

Bruce locked gazes with the Joker as Bruce gingerly took the condom. Joker grinned, tilting his chin up to plant a kiss on Bruce's cheek. Bruce closed his eyes, reaching down and folding the flexable latex around Joker's length. He had made it a point to not look at Joker when he entered the shower. Curious, Bruce glanced down. Joker gasped, his length coming to life under Bruce's touch.  
It was sort of like playing with himself, just that it was facing the wrong way, and it was on Joker. Bruce gave Joker his condom, holding Joker's hands to the bottom of his torso. Joker smiled, cuddling closer and seizing Bruce so fast, he gasped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.


	3. I'm thinking about it

Bruce closed his eyes, feeling the shower spray his shoulders, drops bouncing off his skin and dancing on his face. Water that was too warm cascaded down his back, slithering down around his legs and puddling at his feet, the choking, clean smell of too much soap and shampoo making his senses dull. Joker's broad, long, bony hands were massaging Bruce's length, a slow and thorough process that made Bruce's groin ache. Bruce gripped Joker's shoulders, pressing his forehead above Joker's temple, inching down to kiss the shell of Joker's ear. Joker's fingertips explored and examined Bruce firmly, pulling outward along Bruce from as close to the base as he could manage, letting warmth rush down and causing Bruce to rapidly erect.

"Do you want a blowjob Bats?" Joker asked huskily against Bruce's ear, a hint of amusement lacing his voice. Bruce swallowed, giving a small shake of his head.  
"We should be in the bedroom." Bruce managed, feeling hot and light headed from arousal. Joker nudged closer, crushing up against Bruce's body, shower water streaming down around them. Bruce felt numb with his hips molded against Joker's, acutely aware of Joker's hard on.  
Joker was solidly built, his shoulders, arms and torso wrapped with wirey muscles. Rough, dry scars marred his ribcage and chest, and each segment in his spine could be felt through the skin on his back. His sides and the backs of his calves had faded burn marks, while his shoulder blades and neck showed signs of minor frost bite, long since been healed. His dusty, oily, thin hair was dyed. Only the roots gave away the secret of Joker's real hair color. Joker's eye lashes tickled Bruce's temple, the clowns gaze trailing lazily over Bruce's body. He had a nick on the bridge of his nose, and the hint of a discoloured tattoo was faintly traced on his upper left part of his chest.

Joker had stopped masturbating Bruce's brains out, his hand moving away from Bruce's hips to grope else where around Bruce's person. Bruce was morbidly fascinated he hadn't been this close to the Joker for this long, to really inspect Joker. Bruce caught Joker's eye as he reached up to thumb over the faded tattoo, giving Joker a thoughtful look. Joker seemed to notice the tattoo for the first time, grimacing, "A 'before The Joker' thing." He explained.

Bruce made an unintelligible sound in reply, dipping down to press a light kiss to Joker's lip as he slid the glass door open. He fetched a few towels as Joker shut the water off, following Bruce out from the shower. Dripping and damp, the two walked side by side, retreating from the bathroom into the hall, dimples rising as the chill of the manor seeped into their skin. Joker tugged Bruce by the arms, smiling broadly as he lead the way into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce wanted to give the two of them the chance to dry before they laid down, but Joker flopped on the bed before he could say anything, the towel still wrapped around his waist. Inwardly sighing, Bruce closed the door behind him, locking it as he turned toward the bed.  
Joker laid down, pulling Bruce toward him with a pleased expression, running his hands up his arms and over his shoulders. Bruce gave a small grin, dipping down to kiss Joker's forehead, swaying the other way to lay down on his side. Joker nestled up near him, his damp hair tracing wet designs in the sheets. "Are we really going to do it, Bruce?" Joker asked suddenly, glancing up.  
"I'm thinking about it." Bruce admitted.

"Alrighty then!" Joker said enthusiastically, "Where's the lube at?"


	4. Indulgence

A small seed of delight blossomed in Bruce's chest when he woke up, feeling lips kiss him awake. Joker's throaty murr of welcome made Bruce open his eyes, pressing a brief peck on his suitor's mouth.

It looked sloppy outside, with a cloud choked sky obscured by claws of dripping icicles. Snow drifts stacked up toward the windows of the ground floor, while frost clutched greedily at the glass on the second floor. Bruce lay in bed, tucked up against Joker, who lay half asleep in the curve of his body. The dull ache of last night sill swam at the base of Bruce's torso, with memories flooding back like snow melt.

Laying on his back, Bruce let Joker tease and toy at him, watching as Joker inched into a top position while making Bruce relax around him. Fingering, gel, condoms, Bruce's mind swirled with all of the tedious activities that Joker plowed through, before finally sinking his hips against Bruce's rump. The event hadn't been as unpleasant as Bruce had assumed it would be, just briefly uncomfortable as his rectal muscles adjusted around Joker's length. Joker had smiled as he drifted down to hold Bruce, a genuine grin of pleasure and lust as he nudged gingerly into Bruce.

It felt intimate for Bruce to trust Joker into slithering his hands down to grip his bum, inserting his long, strong fingers into Bruce's virgin anus. The intamacy and closeness hadn't been expected either, which made Bruce inwardly feel silly for being so skeptical about sex for so long.  
When Joker wedged the head of his length into Bruce's dully aroused ass, the desire just seemed to escalate. Intamacy shattered as Joker breached Bruce's sphincter, a creeping of pure indulgence slinking up as the two mentally fell apart.

The twinges of passion still wormed around in Bruce's chest, remembering the excitement and frown of concentration as Joker began to thrust. Bruce had been vaguely aware of several jolts of pleasure, during the twenty, maybe thirty minutes of enjoying the activity. Toward the end, Joker curled suffocatingly close, a dark, sinister, sastisfied chuckle purring low from in his throat.  
The ghost of the former, evil Joker had stirred back into the fringes of Bruce's mind as orgasm made the two topple, strangled grumbles and breathless grunts twining in the night.

A furious little mini version of Batman was screaming obsenities at Bruce before sleep took him, but Bruce didn't care.  
The clouds broke apart, strips of blue clawing into the sky. The moisture was being pulled further away from Gotham. Good, the city needed some cold, to freeze up the half melted mess that the tropic clouds brought.

Joker's eyes were twinkling, smiling up at Bruce as his lashes tickled Bruce's chin. "I love you Bats."  
Bruce hesitated, glancing down.  
"I love you as well."


End file.
